Dwarves
Drawf is a mortal species upon the world of Morpheus. They are a short, muscular race. They have excellent power use in battle and can keep up for a long time, just like in mining and other businesses. But with running they're easily tired due to their short legs. Dwarves are known to be able to drink a lot and have parties when drunk, often holding many celebrations just for the excuse to drink. They mostly they stay in groups but wanderers are also common under this species. Dwarves live in the mountains and have mined themselves vast strongholds beneath these. Dwarves respect the following things; Age, Wealth and skill. If you get the loyalty of a Dwarf than you more than likely have a friend that will follow you to the ends of the world and back without question, for a Dwarfs loyalty is a very hard fought thing to come by and an even harder thing to get back if lost. Anatomy Dwarves are immensely strong and sturdy.They have short stocky bodies with thick leather like skin. They have big, rough hands and feet.Usually accompanied by huge lustrous beards among many of the men, and sometimes a few of the women too. They're are known to be stubborn and un-forgetting. They have enhanced stamina and endurance due to they lifestyles they lead as conquerors and craftsmen. They have reinforced skeletons which adapted to the sometimes pressurised and heavy situations of they habitats. Personality Traits The general shared personality traits of the race. These could develop as result of environmental factors or through genetics. Magic Ability and Powers All Dwarves come from the earth and thus can call on a "stone form" in which their body is infused with minerals and takes of a quartz like exterior and toughness. Some Dwarves are more proficient in the Arcane that others, as some Dwarves cannot "cast" or use magic at all. Dwarves mainly deal in either Lightning or Fire, some other castes of dwarves range from any number of magical affinities, one such is the dwarf shaman, who deals in spirit magic and a minor control over natural elements. Depending on what magic is used, it differs: more holy and sanctified magic draws on a dwarfs faith and willpower, other means of producing magic is by sheer use of energy or mana as some would call it. Location Where in the world of Morpheus is this race most likely found? Do they Travel? Life Cycle Birth & Childhood How is the species born? Is there any distinct development for their childhood? Youth and Teen-Years ''' Ascension is when a Dwarven child ascends into Adulthood they are taken on a hunt to take down a dangerous creature and bring back its pelt to prove to its community that it is prepared t take on the rigors and responsibilities of Adulthood. There are many other types of Ascension rituals, but the coming of age hunt is the more common. '''Adulthood Is there any distinct development for their adult years? Senior Years "The Dark Road" Is a trial for the elder and dying Dwarf that doesn't wish to languish and wait for death in an infirmary bed, heading into the depths of the earth to either die in battle with the denizens of forgotten times or become one with the earth once more and return what it was given upon its birth. Their names are catalogued in the Stone of memory to encapsulate them for all time Death & Burial What happens when this race dies? How do they celebrate death? Relations What relationships does your race have with other species. Does this effect the society? How do they interact with each other? Are there any social customs that are worthy of noting? Religion What gods do they follow? Do they have any customs, rituals or ceremonies they follow. Languages What languages do they speak? Sex & Mating How do they breed and/or repopulate? Is the race man made? Diet/Feeding Do they have any specific dietary needs? Do they feed on anything out of the norm? (More specific for races like Vampires) Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Are there any specific weaknesses this species has? To disease, magic types or weapons? For example Fae not being able to touch iron, light magic strong against dark magic etc. Weapon of Choice Dwarves favour axes as a weapon but compared with other races dwarfs have embraced and used a variety of weapons that are more advanced than others of the ancient races. Dwarves will use pistols if needed but rather stay on melee weapons such as blunt weapons like Warhammers and Axes. Dwarfs usually are common allies with elves for the combined skills are a great asset. Dwarves have a fiery,livid hate of Goblins & Orcs who have raided their strong holds many times and took away their wealth. Dwarves also somewhere still distrust the Elves sometimes due to an ancient battle that was fought between them. 'Notable Classes' What classes are commonly found amongst this race?List of classes Sub-Species Mountain Dwarf: The colder climate Dwarf lives far up in the north in the frozen wastes, hardened by frigid weather, this Dwarf's skin is much tougher than its southern cousin. It's hair and body is much bushier and burlier to stand up to the icy temperature. This breed usually has a slight silver/grey hue to its skin, a very rough exterior that its developed to scale rock with. Shield Dwarf: The more tropic Climate Dwarf lives mainly to the southern hotter areas more attuned to modern society. It has a leaner,yet still rigidly stocky form but it not nearly as burly and hairy as its Northern cousin. It can withstand intense heat and has apt senses due to living more often in the wilderness and jungles. This breed is the more common of the subspecies, being the more adventurous and social. This breed looks more like a miniaturised stocky human, with somewhat exaggerated features, sporting coppery-tanned skin and bright vibrant eyes. Deep Dwarf: This race of Dwarf is the more rare seen one as it hardly ever comes above ground for only the necessities or provisions it needs for its almost constant excursions into the depths of the world, hungering and lusting after long lost riches forgotten by most of the above world. It has poor eyesight but incredible hearing. This breed almost always has a pale/deathly look to it due to no contact with the sun, with large ears to catch sounds. Hybrids Separate section for hybrids: ideally, hybrids would have both strengths and weaknesses from both (or all) the species they originate from. Add some pointers here; no strict rules because each hybrid will probably have different genetics. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement List major key points in the history of this race. How did this race populate? When were they first documented, were they around before first documents? Are they originally from another planet in the galaxy? Have they been in any battles? Conquered any lands? Meta-Information Information for role players? Is this race playable in MORRP rooms? Any traits that will need to be limited or void in select MORRP rooms. Category:Humanoids